


Dragon Mick

by GachMoBrea



Series: Sometimes You Need A Dragon [1]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: "Marooned", AU, Alternate Universe, Blood, Dark, Dragon!Mick, Dragons, Episode Related, Gen, Magic, One Shot, Short, Violence, bad title, eating people, not too descriptive though, s01e07, single scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-27 01:46:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7598674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GachMoBrea/pseuds/GachMoBrea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when you write the same scene of a show three times and decide you don't want Mick to be Chronos?<br/>You turn him into a dragon, of course.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dragon Mick

Rip finally lets it spill that Mick wasn't "supposed to be" on the tin can in the first place.  
Mick grins, feels the fire burning in his chest roll with the indignity.  
"Guard!" he shouts to the time pirate at the door.  
It's time for Mick to prove to the Brit how wrong he was to discount his talents.

The head time pirate man looks down at Mick when his cronies shove him to his knees.  
"What do you want?" he asks.  
"I wanna hear you beg," Mick grins, reaching inside himself for the part that he kept hidden.  
"What?" The pirates laugh as their leader grins. "Did my men hit you a little too hard? I beg to no man."  
"I ain't no man," Mick looks up with his un-shielded eyes, enjoys the shocked look and smell of fear from the man in front of him. His grin widens, "And you will beg."  
The dragon comes out to play, shoving the pirates behind Mick into the walls like toys as his right claw slams the leader into the table control panel. The force of the blow has the pirate rolling over the surface and landing on the other side.

The pirates scream. 

They fire their useless guns at Mick.

They taste delicious.

Mick leaves the leader for last.  
The pirate's arms and legs are broken. He can't move. He can only look up at Mick with the wide-eyed fear Mick was so accustomed to when he was in his "true" form.  
"Please," the man sobs, tears and blood streaking down his face as his chest heaves desperately for air. "Please don't kill me!"  
"Sorry," Mick tilts his head, no trace of sympathy in his voice. "It's just one of those days."  
The last of the pirates dies in a blood curdling scream.

Mick changes back to his human self. He never really liked the "fairy smoke" aspect of being a dragon, but having the alternative be that he'd meet up with the others naked? He was grateful for it.  
Mick stops in the bathroom to check himself over for blood. It was never pleasant to have to explain things like "where the victims went" after he changed back to a human.  
There's not a drop of blood on him. Even after bottling up his dragon side for so long, he was still good at keeping the mess to a minimum. 

Grin still covering his face like a predator, Mick goes to the brig.  
"Rory!" the kid looks relieved to see him. "We heard screaming. What happened out there?"  
"I took care of the pirates," Mick shrugs, pushing the 'button' on the control panel to release the others. "You're welcome."  
"Ah, yes, well," Rip blinks several times, looks like he swallows something sour then frowns. "How exactly did you manage that?"  
"By using my unique abilities," Mick chuckles at the man's growing confusion. "Now, do you wanna stay in there? Or should we get back to the ship?"

**Author's Note:**

> Well... That was interesting...  
> Disclaimer: I own nothing. I do NOT own "DC Legends of Tomorrow". I do NOT own the characters from the show.  
> I do not own Dragons. Or even A dragon. I just think they look really, really awesome.


End file.
